I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle transporters and more particularly to a strap tie-down apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art vehicle transport trailer 100. Several vehicles 100 can be transported on the trailer. Each of the vehicles typically has its own platform 110 onto which each vehicle 105 is secured.
FIG. 1B illustrates a side view of a prior art vehicle trailer tie down system 101. As previously described, each vehicle 105 is secured to its platform 110. FIG. 1B illustrates the vehicle 105 tied to its platform 110 by chains 115 in a “V” arrangement. Those skilled in the art understand that the chains 115 can be tied in other arrangements such as an “A” arrangement. Other tying devices can be used such as ropes, straps and the like. The vehicle 105 is typically restrained to the platform 110, and therefore the trailer, by connecting the chains 115 to the frame of the vehicle 105 and the platform 110 or other part of the trailer. The chains 115 are placed in tension to prevent movement. The chains 115 are tightened in opposite directions to prevent the vehicle 105 from shifting front to back or vice versa. Currently, locking mechanisms 120 are used to keep the chain 115 from loosening due to forces acting upon the vehicle 105 (e.g. gravity, centripetal and other forces asserted on the vehicle 105 from the trailer or otherwise). There are many types of mechanisms 120 such as ratchet and clamping devices that are typically manually tightened by the driver of the trailer. The chain 115 also has to be routed around the idlers 125 or the tightening mechanism 120 has to be relocated in order to achieve sufficient tension in the chain 115 in the correct direction to properly secure the vehicle 105. FIG. 1C illustrates two side views A, B of a chain 115 in contact with a portion of an idler 125. In view A, the chain link 130 is shown positioned in a standing position on the idler.
If nylon straps, which are sometimes used to wrap around vehicle 105 tines for transport, are used as a direct replacement of chains, welds on the idlers 125 as well as the ratchet system 120 can wear the straps and cause fraying and tearing of the straps thereby shortening the useful lifetime of the straps.